


Au Moins En Dépit Des Jaloux

by Acherona, trulywicked



Series: Mon Coeur Se Recommande À Vous [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Allison is a Hale, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Bakes, Stilinski Family Angst, Violence, birthing scene, like glacial folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: One problem gone, a new one pops up and this one is hunting virgins. It's far from the only problem facing the Hale Pack now that Deucalion and Kate are out of their fur and this one is going to be one big pain in Stiles' butt.Too bad it's not in the fun way, then the problem of his virginity wouldn't be such a scary prospect.





	Au Moins En Dépit Des Jaloux

**Author's Note:**

> Au moins en dépit des jaloux is from the same song as the title of the first fic and translates to 'In the face of those jealous and watchful' according to the insert in my CD case.

Bridget lay back, rubbing her belly with an uncomfortable sound. Her back hurt, her feet were sore, her ankles were swollen and her internal organs were being used as punching bags. It wasn’t a particularly fun state of affairs. And Peter wasn’t even here to rub her feet. Though that was partially her fault as she’d sent him out for ice cream as the rest of the pack was mostly out running patrol or in Laura and Talia’s case gone to inspect an unusual death with John. Only Stiles and Scott were here as protectors in case someone got past the others.

 

Scott was throwing a ball for Wreks and Grim to fetch. It was hot and sunny and Scott felt like he was melting, wearing only a pair of shorts and flipflops. He felt strange, like a buzzing under his skin that something was about to happen and he wondered if there was a storm coming. He threw  the ball into the paddling pool that was set up on the grounds and made the pups dive after it. Since they were huskies they had to be careful not to get too hot, their fur made for cold rather than warm weather.

 

Stiles was in the herbal shed mixing together some spell ingredients Deaton wanted him to practice but he felt...irritable and impatient and all around antsy. Which the last wasn’t particularly strange, pretty common. So was the impatience but it felt...off. He didn’t really know why. Either way it shot his concentration to hell. He set the herbs aside and walked toward the door when  _ something _ went up his spine and he ran from the shed to the house.

 

The wet puppies yelped and shot after Stiles and Scott followed him too. His skin was still buzzing but it was Stiles’ emotions that made Scott leg it. If something was worrying his best friend then something was wrong and Scott was going to be there to help with whatever it was.

 

Stiles turned the corner into the living room just as Bridget made a distressed noise and when he saw her she was curled up around her belly and the couch under her hips was wet. “Oh shit.”

 

She looked over at him, “Bloody shite indeed.” She tried to get as much bite into her tone as she could but she was afraid, “You’ve not got your Jeep have you?”

 

“Derek drove us. Scott see if Talia left her keys,” he went over to Bridget and bent to pick her up, she hardly weighed anything even with the baby, “Let’s get you into a drier housegown huh?”

 

Scott stumbled down the stairs again, wrenching the key cabinet open and cursing when there were no keys there. He looked around the hallway and kitchen as well, growing more frantic and whining softly when he couldn’t find anything. What kind of family was this? No spare keys anywhere. He took the stairs in three large steps and hurried back to Stiles. “No keys!” He looked at his best friend. “Can you hotwire a car with your magic?”

 

“No,” Stiles said as he gently set Bridget down and helped her change, ignoring Scott looking away uncomfortably, “Not Talia’s truck anyway,” which was the only one here, “Too many security measures. Call Deaton.” Because of the fact that the baby was a werewolf they couldn’t just call an ambulance and bring Bridget to the hospital. Apparently were-babies tended to have a fur stripe down their backs and pointy ears which would be really bad to have exposed to mainstream medicine.

 

“Call Deaton, right...I can do that. Use a phone. Yes.” Scott ran down the stairs again to the kitchen counter where he had his phone and hit the speed dial for Deaton. Scott didn’t know why he was so freaked out, he had assisted Deaton as plenty of dogs, cats and hamsters had given birth but this was nothing like that.

 

He screeched into the phone the moment Deaton picked up. “Bridget has gone into labor! Stiles and I are home alone with here and there’s no car here.” 

 

Deaton had to ask Scott to calm down about three times before he could actually get the whole story.

 

Scott took the stairs again, phone still in hand. “Deaton is on his way, he’ll be here in about twenty minutes. He is closing up the clinic now.”

 

“Bloody good because this bairn is impatient,” Bridget was leaning hard on Stiles as she panted through a contraction and Stiles was dialing Peter’s number on his cell phone.

 

Scott was flailing around the room, feeling useless as he heard Peter pick up the phone.

 

“Stiles what’s going on there?” Peter already sounded tense, something was off, he could feel it all the way to his marrow. 

 

“Bridget’s gone into labor, Deaton’s on his way but you might want to get here before your son or daughter is born without you.”

 

Bridget relaxed as the contraction ended and grabbed the phone, “And bloody tell Talia she’s a bonehead for not leaving an extra set of her keys!”

 

“She heard you love.” Peter was panicking and already running, hurrying toward the trees because he wouldn’t be able to control his shift for much longer. “I’m on my way, I’ll be home as soon as I possibly can. You are strong and beautiful Bri, you can do this. Stiles, look after my mate.” He hung up so he could run faster. 

 

Only a few minutes later Scott’s phone rang and he answered, growing paler and paler. “Stiles...Deaton’s stuck behind a school bus with a burning engine, he doesn’t know when he can get here.”

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Bridget whimpered and pressed her face into Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles felt one bolt of fear for a few seconds before he choked it back, “Alright, Scott get some towels and clean sheets from the linen closet and my laptop. Bridget we’re gonna get you to lay down okay? I don’t think Junior’s gonna be too happy to bungee jump first day.”

 

She laughed, a bit of a watery one but it was a laugh, and let him help her into the bed, “Sorry laddie. Seems as though you’re going to be seeing more of me than you ever wanted to.”

 

“As long as Peter doesn’t try to kill me it’s okay.”

 

“I don’t think he will.” Scott called out before once more rushing around the house gathering the things Stiles needed. He got the towels and sheets first before going into the room that had become Stiles’ room when he was staying over and snatched up his best friend’s laptop. Then he hurried back again.

 

Bridget pat Stiles’ hand as he eased a set of thick towels underneath her, “He won’t. He likes you, a great deal more than he does Alan.”

 

Stiles opened his laptop and found a good site explaining how to handle an emergency home birth, “Alright Scotty, when the shoulders are out I’m gonna need you to dash and run a basin of warm water so we can clean the baby off. Just the water, no soap.” he pulled his plaid shirt off and tossed it onto the dresser, “Look in the nursery for one of those suction thingies so I can clear away mucus and amniotic fluid and it would help if you weren’t looking like you’re about to pass out.”

 

“That would work if I actually wasn’t about to pass out.” Scott replied and rubbed his hands over his hair, making it stand up all over the place. “I’ll be right back.” He shot out of the room again to get the aspirator. At least he knew what they were and what they looked like due to his work at the animal clinic. He also went down and got an empty basin ready so that he would be quick when Stiles needed the water.

 

Bridget smiled and took one of Stiles’ hands to hold through another contraction. Once it eased off she traced a few scars on his arm, “What’s this from?” She hoped he hadn’t been self harming.

 

He looked at the scars, half wanting to tell her to forget about them but she needed a distraction, “I was in a car accident when I was little. Got cut up a little bit.”

 

Scott heard the words all the way downstairs and he held his breath. He knew Stiles hated to be reminded of the car accident, hated talking about it and he hoped Bridget would let it go, not prod. He walked to lock the puppies in the playroom so they wouldn’t hurt themselves or destroy anything while this was going on.

 

Bridget saw the flash of old pain and shifted the subject, “How did you and Scott meet?”

 

Stiles grinned, both grateful and amused, “Oh that. Kindergarten lunchtime, I was desperate for an apple juice but all they had left was grape and then I saw this little crooked chined snot with  _ two _ juice boxes, both apple. I was nice, I asked to trade my grape for one of his apple. He didn’t need two apple and I didn’t like grape. He said no.”

 

“I’m allergic to grape, if you’re gonna tell the story, tell it right.” Scott called from down the hall before he showed up in the doorway to the room. “I said no and before I could give my reason, this twig of a kid just tackled me with a war cry.”

 

“You were being unfair you snot. You had  _ two _ , and we were only supposed to have one each.” he was grinning at Scott though, “I busted my grape juice box over his head, he smooshed an apple into my face, we rolled around like a couple of angry puppies until he started breaking out in hives and I freaked and started crying, at the top of my lungs. Which finally got the teacher’s attention.”

 

Bridget’s lips were twitching, imagining all that.

 

“I had to go to the hospital and Stiles here refused to let go of me. Mom was very confused by my new appendage as I had to take my medicine.” Scott grinned broadly. “I invited him to sleepover, we discovered our mutual love of superheroes and we’ve been besties ever since.” He walked to the head of the bed and held out his hand. “Here if you need to break something...I heal.”

 

She laughed, “I’m not a wolf love. I can’t break bones but thank yo-oooooh!” She felt another contraction, “Oh I need to push.”

 

Stiles grimaced but flipped up her gown, helped her bend her knees and knew that he would probably have nightmares about this for a while, not to mention lose interest in sex for a few months too. “Go ahead,” it wasn’t like he had any way to check how dilated she was or the knowledge of how that worked.

 

Bridget whimpered and panted and pushed through the contraction before slumping, panting, “I wish I could blame Peter for not being here but I did send him out for the ice cream.”

 

Stiles pat her belly, “You can blame him for being pregnant in the first place.”

 

“Takes two to tangoooo.”

 

Stiles watched as the baby crowned while Bridget panted through another contraction, “You’re doing real good. Another push and the head should be out.” 

 

“Bloody brilliant,” she muttered and cursed quietly only she was cursing Talia instead of Peter, “I wanted the bloody drugs but no, no my sister-in-law didn’t think to leave a copy of her keys. Damnit.”

 

“Wait...let me try something here.” Scott was a new werewolf and he honestly had no idea what he was doing but he closed his eyes and concentrated on taking Bridget’s pain away. He knew he wouldn’t succeed in taking all of it but he hoped he could provide some relief. 

 

Suddenly the door slammed open and a very wolfed out Peter stormed up the stairs and into the room.

 

“Oh good. He’s here,” Bridget quipped and sighed at the pain relief, “Get your furry arse up here,” she pat the clear side of the bed, “and help me sit up. That’s supposed to help with pushing.”

 

Peter came up and swooped into the room, there was no other word for it. If Stiles and Scott hadn’t been pack he would have ripped their throats out. As it was he moved to Bridget and climbed up the bed behind her, so she could be in a more sitting position, leaning back on him. “Sorry I’m late Bri.”

 

She nuzzled at his jaw, “It’s alright,” before pushing again, teeth gritting through the pain before it occurred to Peter and Scott both to start easing it.

 

The baby’s head was out now and Stiles went ahead and used the aspirator to clear out the mucus and amniotic fluid in the time between the next contraction. He glanced at his computer screen to double check he was handling this right as he helped guide the shoulders out, “Scott, the water.” 

 

“Got it.” Scott squeezed Bridget’s hand before releasing it and leaving to get the basin. 

 

Peter leaned over Bridget’s shoulder so that he could see the head of their baby. “I can tell you already, even with all the gunk that our bairn will have your hair color my love.” 

 

“Better than that mop of dying weeds you carry around on your head,” she said tiredly, “What were you doing with Tally by the way? Curious about the crime scene?” She made a soft grunt as she had to push again.

 

Stiles just supported the baby as the rest of its body sort of slithered out, checked and announced, “You’ve got a little boy here.” He brought the baby in close as Scott returned so he could clean the birth fluids off of him using the warm water then placed him on Bridget’s belly, draping a clean receiving blanket over him to keep him warm while waiting for the placenta to be delivered. 

 

“When have you ever seen me able to keep my nose out of things.” Peter muttered regarding Bridget’s question but he couldn’t focus because he was crying. He had a son. He and his mate had a baby. “We have a child Bri, the most beautiful baby in the world.” He kissed Bridget’s sweaty locks and looked up at Stiles. “Thank you so much Stiles, for delivering your godson.”

 

“We’re pack and-” Stiles’ head shot up, eyes wide, “What? What did you just say?”

 

Bridget laughed, shifting a little uncomfortably because she was still having contractions to get rid of the placenta, “Your godson,” she ran tender fingers over the tiny pointed ears, the snub nose, and the red fur on her baby’s head and back, “We want you to be our bairn’s godfather. Talia’s godmother.”

 

“You’re crazy,” Stiles badly wanted to jump up and flail but he couldn’t until the afterbirth was delivered and in the now empty basin, “Totally nuts. Me? I’d be a horrible influence. Horrible.”

 

“Stiles...you are loving, strong, protective and with the largest heart I have ever seen.” Peter looked at Stiles but joined his wife in petting their baby gently, feeling the silky skin and hair under his finger tip. “You took care of newly bitten wolves, you single handedly pulled this family together when we were falling apart. There is no one in the whole wide world we would trust more with our baby than you.”

 

Stiles turned beet red and ducked his head, muttering under his breath to the point that even werewolves couldn’t hear him as he placed the afterbirth in the basin and moved it up beside Bridget so they could move the baby up closer to her chest. He placed a hand on her abdomen, using some of his magic to speed up the healing process of anything torn or stretched too far.

 

Bridget just smiled and tucked her arms around her baby, “That said, Talia can handle anything you think you can’t and no one else would protect our little boy the way you would.”

 

“Very true.” Peter agreed and looked down at his son who was not squalling but grunting softly, almost the baby version of a growl. It was clear he was not happy about being out in the bright cold world but he was so adorable. Peter’s heart melted and reshaped completely around his family.

 

“Deaton’s coming.” Scott tilted his head as he listened to the sound of Deaton’s car making it up the driveway.

 

“About time.” Peter muttered.

 

“Amen to that,” Stiles muttered. He got up, “I’m going to go let him in so the medical professional can deal with the whole ‘do you want to cut the cord’ thing unless you plan on doing that holistic thing with it,” he headed down stairs, knowing his white t-shirt had bloody birthing fluid smears all over it and so did his hands and arms. He pulled open the door as Deaton was raising a hand to knock, “Your timing sucks.”

 

“Yes, well a burning bus and screaming kids can make anyone late.” Deaton raised a brow at Stiles, taking in the look of him. “You seem to have done a good job though.” Deaton trusted Stiles and since there were no howling wolves he knew Stiles had done well. He gripped his bag tighter and moved up the stairs to check on his patients.

 

“Decent enough I guess. Only thing left is to cut the cord, maybe do that whole baby health check up thing. I’m going to get out of this shirt and wash my hands,” he headed into a bathroom, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on top of the toilet tank before soaping up a wash cloth and cleaning blood and whatever the hell off his arms and hands. He heard car doors slam and a frantic rush from outside and figured the rest of the pack were back.

 

That they were, every single one had hurried to come home to greet their new family member and it wasn’t long at all before the house was filled with people. Including Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, Danny and Jackson. 

 

Scott left the bedroom, leaving Deaton to take care of mother, father and child and went to hug Allison tightly, congratulating her on her new cousin.

 

Allison kissed him, “How cute is my new cousin? And is Stiles alright?” She’d known Scott was shaken, had rushed back after feeling that but she wasn’t werewolf fast.

 

“I hope Stiles is alright, he’s cleaning up now but let me tell you...He was a hero in there. A true hero.” Scott nuzzled and scented Allison. “And your cousin is sooooo adorable. Wolfed out with pointed ears and fur down his back...bright red fur and hair.”

 

She giggled, “Got Aunt Bridget’s hair then.” She carded her fingers through Scott’s hair.

 

Laura nudged Derek in the back and hissed, “Go find Stiles, make sure he’s okay.”

 

Derek had already been on his way before his sister even nudged him and he was on his way to the bathroom where Stiles was. Stiles heart was steady but if there was one thing he had learned it was that Stiles was very good at hiding things and keeping them to himself. He knocked on the door lightly. “Stiles?”

 

“It’s open,” Stiles was wiping reddish soap suds away, “You can come in. I’m just wiping off birth goo.”

 

Derek entered and walked over to Stiles, leaning his head on Stiles’ shoulders from behind. You okay?” He kept his voice soft. “I would have freaked, fainted and Peter would have been forced to kill me for freaking Auntie Bridge out while she was in labor.”

 

Stiles ignored the tingle from Derek’s hair and skin against his bare shoulders, “I’m alright. Freaked out? Yeah, definitely. Possibly considering eternal celibacy if it means I don’t have to go anywhere near a birthing room ever again sort of freaked out. Not that Bridget was anything but calm and cool under the circumstances, she didn’t even threaten Peter with neutering or curse anyone but your Mom. Just...there are things I never wanted to see and that was near the top of the list.”

 

“Completely understood...those are the things that would cause me to faint and be killed by my uncle.” Derek didn’t move away, Stiles was calm but Derek still wanted to comfort him for some reason. “It had nothing to do with genitals and everything to do with seeing a melon squeezed out through a penny shaped hole...with blood and all the gory things.” Derek gave a full body shudder just thinking about it. “Laura made me watch a video of a water birth once when I was little...I couldn’t sleep for a week afterwards.”

 

“Well Laura is evil and cruel. Occasionally awesome but mostly evil and cruel. I pity Agent ‘My-Name-Isn’t-Quite-Frank’ Cherone.” He reached up and back, trailing clean fingers through Derek’s hair.

 

“I agree with everything regarding Laura but I don’t pity Frank the Fed. He’s grown up with sisters, he knows what they are like and if he wants to get in Laura’s pants, he can just suffer the consequences.” Derek narrowed his eyes and leaned into Stiles hand like a puppy.

 

Stiles smiled at the way Derek leaned into his touch, “Mind if I borrow a t-shirt? Mine’s currently gucky.”

 

“Sure thing. You know you should move some of your clothes over here. Mom gave you that room, it’s yours you know.” Derek slowly pulled away, sad not to be petted any longer. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand leading him to his own room.

 

“I know. I just...I don’t want Dad to think I’m abandoning him you know?” He knew there was a room here for his Dad too but he was pretty sure his Dad wouldn’t use it much. He looked around Derek’s room, glad to see he didn’t wallow in black and grays.

 

“I’m not saying to move here, just a few spare clothes...for occasions like this one.” Derek walked to his dresser and pulled out a moss green henley, handing it to Stiles. “Though I really hope there’s no one pregnant, ready to pop in the family now.” 

 

“Couldn’t you smell it if there was?” Stiles was glad of the long sleeves of the henley, he didn’t like his scars being on display. He was glad Derek hadn’t mentioned or even seemed to notice the ones on his back. “Besides I don’t think anyone’s had full on genital to genital contact as of yet. Except Isaac and Lydia and you  _ know _ Lydia’s on top of protection.”

 

“That’s an image I really don’t need but I think you are right. They all still smell lemony fresh.” Derek was silly but he really hoped Stiles liked his room. It was large and mostly filled with books, books everywhere. Derek had noticed the scars on Stiles but he knew what it was like to have open wounds prodded and he didn’t want to be that guy. 

 

That got Stiles to laugh as he sat down on top of Derek’s blue comforter. “That’s good, though I have a sneaking suspicion it won’t last as long as the parental units probably hope.”

 

"Of course it won't." Derek shook his head. "Healthy teenagers being with people they really like...we are already living on borrowed time.."

 

Stiles grinned, “Wanna bet they get they safety talk again after today? Though I think Scott, despite having remained safely out of the horror zone, won’t really need it. I swear he looked like he was going to pass out, he went absolutely green.”

 

“Good, that’s my sister he’s bad touching. The longer he loses interest in those particular area, the better.” Derek was very happy to see Stiles grin, it was a good sign. 

 

Stiles just tilted himself back with a wicked chuckle and laid on Derek’s bed, “What are those splotches on your ceiling?”

 

“Hmm?” Derek looked up and his ears turned very, very red. “Oh those...they are from my Peter Parker period when I was around eight and bored during one of the summers we spent here. I made my own spiderweb to shoot. Needless to say it didn’t work very well except for leaving stains on the ceiling and the walls, and out previous couch.”

 

Stiles hummed, “I almost did that once. Before Dad caught me about to swing off the roof and junked the web and all things related to it. I still don’t know if it would have worked or not.”

 

“You are a smart one Stiles but I am relieved your dad found out and binned your web. Quite happy to have you around with the use of all your limbs.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile.

 

“But what if I  _ had _ done it? What if it was actual synthetic spider silk and my goldmine was tossed away? I mean admittedly I skipped proper testing, bad Stiles I know, but it  _ could _ have worked, possibly. And then I could have sold the formula for royalties whenever it was used to base more long term adhesives and stuff,” he looked up at Derek and sort of wiggled, a flail laying down, just as his phone rang, the assigned ring tone for his Dad cutting through the levity. He wiggled more to get to it and answered, “Yello. Everything alright in the land of the brave and true? The crime scene stuff all done?”

 

“Done for now, turned over to the CSU’s capable hands.” John sounded tired. “Are you alright? I heard you did something quite amazing today.” Even over the phone, the pride in John’s voice shone clear. 

 

“I don’t know if you’d call it amazing. I was there to catch Bridget’s baby. You’ve delivered babies before, three times, in the back of your cruiser. That last one really was amazing though with the breech and a nuchal cord.” His Dad had saved both mom and baby that time.

 

“I do know and I  _ do _ call it amazing.” John’s tone turned both stern and soft at the same time. “You delivered a baby, a werewolf baby to boot. Helped a life into the world. That is truly amazing. You kept your calm and from what I hear, you made Scott stay calm too, just that fact is something to be truly proud of. Remember his freakout when there was a mouse in the shower?”

 

Stiles could swear he saw Derek’s ears perk up, “Okay he was twelve and it was a big mouse with a bloody foot, some freaking out is allowed. He helps Deaton at the clinic now remember? I have seen him lance boils and clean up newborn goats.”

 

“I know, I also know he had a similar freakout about the spider in Isaac’s room not even a month ago. Though it is good of you to try and defend your bestie.” John chuckled and Derek was grinning like Christmas had come early.

 

“You know I’m right beside, sort of, Derek and you just gave him so much ammo,” Stiles shook his finger at Derek, “Anyway, is the crime supernatural in nature? Should we fasten our seatbelts cause of an impending bumpy ride?” 

 

John sobered. “It’s certainly not human in nature. The victims seem to have been  _ skewered  _ and not neatly so either. It’s a mess.” John didn’t know how to act with the scene, there didn’t seem to be any wolves involved but it was still strange and not natural.

 

“Skewered? Is there a skewering weapon nearby? No wait, you said messy, like a lot of bloody messy or ragged edges on the wound messy...or should I just wait and read the coroner's report because you just made the pained noise?”

 

“Yeah, wonder why.” John’s tone was dry. “I will be over at the Hale house at the end of the shift. Talia invited me over for dinner and by dinner I mean I am picking up Chinese for everyone and yes, I will have the salad and the steamed chicken.” John hurried to say that before Stiles could open his mouth. “I’ll bring the report then and you can go over every gory detail. I think we need to discuss it as a pack anyway.”

 

Derek noticed how happy Stiles looked when John said we and pack in the same sentence.

 

His eyes practically glowed, “You got it Dad. Be safe okay? And pick up a carto...er a galleon bucket of mint chocolate ice cream for everyone too kay?” His Dad was mentally including himself in the pack, it made Stiles want to do a somersault.

 

“Will do Son.” John sounded very cheerful all of a sudden. Mint chocolate ice cream was his absolute favorite. “Take of yourself and I’ll see you at the end of the shift.” 

 

“Hey I’m surrounded by werewolves. If I try to do something dangerous you can bet one of ‘em will toss me over their shoulder and carry me away. No worries though. I think the most I’ll do is work on the herb mixing again.” 

 

“Okay, just be safe, get some rest and have fun.” John said his goodbyes and hung up, getting ready to finish his shift.

 

Derek looked over at Stiles. “Herb mixing? I think not. Let’s grab Scott, Allison and the others and go swimming, it’s so hot outside and even Stiles’ need to play.”

 

“Hey wait no,” Stiles yelped and wriggled as Derek grabbed him and started pulling him down and toward the back yard, “I’m supposed to learn how to do those spell mixes, vet’s orders. Deaton tell him!”

 

“Go have fun Stiles, you’ve done your day’s work.” Deaton called from where he was, having finished checking the baby and mother and declared them both in perfect health. 

 

“You are an evil man,” Stiles gave up and let Derek drag him to the deck and push him into the changing shed.

 

“Protest all you want, if I have to force you to have some fun then I will do so.” Derek undressed where he was and put on some swimming trunks while yelling at the top of his lungs for the others to join them. They had a perfect bathing spot at the river, tire swing and everything and today was a perfect day for wet fun.

 

Stiles had to swallow and licked his lips with a suddenly dry mouth before he jerked into shimmying into swim trunks. Hopefully Derek hadn’t noticed his moment of ogling weakness, “This is an interesting role reversal. Usually I’m the one forcing you to have fun.”

 

“I guess you have taught me how it’s done.” Derek had done his fair share of ogling as well but he hoped he had hidden it well, it was both creepy and illegal to watch a fifteen year old that way. “Come on now, the water waits for no one.” He simply slung Stiles over his shoulder and ran to the water, jumping in, still carrying Stiles.

 

Stiles actually shrieked while he was under the water then, aided by the water, managed to slip out of Derek’s hold like a fish. His head broke the surface and he snarled, “You  _ asshole _ . I should dunk your ass.” Instead he splashed Derek in the face and then he swam to the bank then walked out  and shouted, “Scott bring me some sunblock and a towel will you?”

 

Derek just cackled, floating on the surface, flapping his hands from time to time to stay afloat. 

 

Scott came hurrying over, a basket full of towels, sunblock, lemonade and cookies. If they were having a bathing session then they were to have it right. He hurried into the water, hoping the cold would help with the problem he had right now since Allison was in nothing but a bikini.

 

Stiles snorted softly as the rest of his fellow teenagers sans Jackson all rushed by and dove in. The lizard boy parked it on a rock to sun himself. Stiles pat himself dry then rubbed in sunblock, twisting himself into a pretzel to get his back fully slathered.

 

Derek’s jaw dropped open as he watched just how bendy and limber Stiles was, the way his hands reached the middle of Stiles’ back. He sunk deeper into the water.

 

Cora snickered and guided Derek’s mouth closed with her index finger. Her poor brother had it so bad. 

 

Erica was happily showing off in her siren red bikini as she had Boyd rub sunblock into her skin. 

 

Allison jumped onto Scott’s shoulders with a giggle while grinning at Lydia laying on a float with Isaac making sure she didn’t float too far away.

 

Scott squawked at first but then he was more than happy to carry Allison on his shoulders. Once Erica had finished putting sunblock on they managed to convince her and Boyd to join them in an impromptu water volleyball match, Erica and Allison on the shoulders of Boyd and Scott. 

 

Lydia complained about being splashed and ordered Isaac to take her further away.

 

Jackson watched Danny as he soaked up sun on his cliffside. He was warm and comfortable and he had a very nice view in Danny wearing only swimming trunks. 

 

Danny saw Stiles finish his sunblock routine and gave a sharp whistle to catch his attention, “Stilinski! Race you across and back!”

 

“What’s the prize for the winner?” Stiles said as he got up.

 

“Loser is forced to look at Jackson in the nude.” Scott called out, holding Allison’s legs to keep her steady on his shoulders, ignoring the way Jackson hissed at him.

 

“How does that work? Danny enjoys Jackson naked!” Stiles replied.

 

“I do. I really do. Besides we need a prize for  _ winning _ ,” Danny smiled steamily at his boyfriend.

 

“A hundred dollars,” Laura called out from the deck, “Running start from the bank then up out of the water on this side to the towel Stiles is standing next to.”

 

Danny went over to where Stiles was with a smirk, “Get ready to eat water.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Whatever you say princess.”

 

“Go Stiles you can take him!” Scott called and flailed around so that Allison grabbed a hold of his hair to keep balance.

 

“You got this in the bag babe.” Jackson cheered his boyfriend on. 

 

Derek was only enjoying the view of Stiles all lean and wet and gorgeous.

 

Laura called the ready, set, go, and the two were off like a shot.

 

Stiles ran just a bit faster than Danny, to most everyone’s surprise, and leaped into the water in a graceful arch of his body, sleek and slim. He cut into the water like a fish and started swimming using a butterfly stroke.

 

Danny was fast on his watery heels though, using the same stroke until they were neck and neck. They hit the opposite bank and turned. They got three quarters of the way back across and Stiles switched to a freestroke, shooting forward like a torpedo, just enough ahead of Danny to get up on the bank half a second before he did and run to the towel.

 

“Woohoo! Awesome bro!” Scott jumped up and down in the water, cheering Stiles on for all he was worth. Not only was the honor enough but Scott knew that even if Stiles never would admit it, a hundred bucks could come in really handy for his bestie.

 

“You’re still the winner in my eyes.” Jackson said and held his hands out for Danny to join him on his cliff.

 

“I had no idea you were such a quick little bastard.” Cora sounded impressed.

 

Stiles headed to wade back into the water, “That is because I never get on the field. Sad I know.” 

 

“That’s because Coach is a moron, looking only at bulk instead of speed and skill.” To everyone’s surprise those words came from Jackson. When everyone just stared at him he shrugged. “Hey, I wanna win, I actually like the sport you know and Coach really is a tool.”

 

“Which explains Greenburg being on first line,” Isaac drawled, chin resting on the edge of Lydia’s floatie, “He sucks at the game but he’s humongous.”

 

“If he just learned to hold the crosse the right side up, that would be an improvement.” Scott grumbled. “I don’t like trashing people when they can’t defend themselves but Greenburg is an exception.”

 

“Hey Laura, did you ever have that no means no conversation with him?” Cora was taking Erica’s place on Boyd’s shoulders as Erica was swimming to cling on Stiles instead.

 

Laura’s lip curled, “Yes. Apparently it either didn’t sink in or he’s just insane because his eyes were fixed on my chest the entire time.”

 

“That is going to end badly.” Lydia shook her head, running her fingers through Isaac’s damp curls. “I don’t give a shit about Greenburg but I worry about the girl who he is going to assault.” It was dangerous because his refusal to take no for an answer combined with his size made it very difficult for a girl without super strength to get away.

 

Stiles hummed, just a soft sound, barely noticable even to Erica, who was right next to him, but he saw Scott’s head jerk around to look at him and gave his best friend a slight smile. “I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on him and break out a rolled up newspaper every time he makes a skeevy move.”

 

Scott nodded seriously.

 

“Or we do an entrapment scenario.” Erica climbed on Stiles’ back, arms around his neck and long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “I offer myself up as bait.” She giggled when both Boyd and Cora growled at that.

 

“I think that’s a less than ideal situation. You’d turn him into shish kabob Catwoman,” he ducked down in the water to his nose so she was dunked in the cool water then stood back up, “I’m thinking more create a pavlovian response.”

 

“Aww you’re no fun.” Erica shivered and pressed herself tighter to Stiles’ warm body. “What use are these pretty claws if I can’t use them on anyone?”

 

“I think Stiles’ idea has merit. Stop the bad habits in the bud.” Derek was floating again. Squirting water with his hands.

 

“Surprise there, that you would agree with Stiles.” Cora muttered and squeezed her thighs around Boyd’s neck.

 

“He’s got a good idea though,” Allison said, cheek resting on top of Scott’s head, “If you can make him just not  _ want _ to be a skeevy creep at a subconscious level instead of a conscious awareness of consequences level, he’s less likely to hurt some girl.”

 

“Exactly.” Derek nodded. “Better to correct bad behavior instead of punishing it after the fact.” He paused. “And if everything else fails, Erica can use him as a scratching post.”

 

“Yessss.” Erica cheered.

 

“Whoa easy there Selena,” Stiles squeaked as her claws pricked him on the shoulder, not enough to draw blood, thank goodness, but, “No claws when playing with this human please and thank you.”

 

“Sorry sweetcheeks. Got overexcited.” Erica apologized and leaned in and licked the small red marks she had left behind. 

 

Boyd chuckled when Stiles turned red at Erica’s use of tongue.

 

“It’s okay. No damage done. Oh I hope everyone likes mint chocolate ice cream, my Dad’s bringing some when he gets off duty.” 

 

“Who doesn’t like ice cream? Who cares about the flavor?” Erica gave Stiles a smooching kiss on the cheek before untangling herself from him to go join her honies. 

 

“Derek is a freak, he doesn’t like mint.” Cora cackled at the glare her brother sent her. “But then again, he doesn’t like ice cream full stop. Unless it comes with pie.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that. I don’t like grape jelly, or grape anything really. I will sort out the grape skittles before I taste the rainbow,” Stiles bounced in place, getting giggles from Erica.

 

“Ugh, you are too cute.” Cora buried her face in Boyd’s neck, licking at the water droplets there. Inwardly she was doing a little jig though at the way Stiles and Derek defended each other and agreed with each other. Not to mention the fact that this was the first time since the fire that Derek was swimming and playing with them.

 

“Who Erica?” Stiles asked obliviously, “I will admit the giggle is adorable. What?” He looked over at Scott’s despairing groan.

 

Allison laughed and shook her head, “Nothing,” then she managed to maneuver herself so she was standing on Scott’s shoulders and pounced at Stiles and Erica, driving them both under in a squirmy ball of water wrestling.

 

Scott cackled and joined the fun, wishing he’d had a waterproof camera so that they could have documented this. All of them having a fun angst free afternoon. Just spending time and playing. 

 

Derek chuckled as he watched them before he decided to make use of the tire swing.

 

Cora buried her sniffle against Boyd’s warm skin as she watched her brother act like a little boy, screeching as he jumped into the water from the swing.

 

Boyd ran his hand up and down her leg, understanding, “It’s good to see.” He hoped that whatever was going on with the crime scene Talia and Laura had been at wouldn’t upset the balance they’d stitched together.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Stiles was exceptionally proficient with chopsticks and scooped up chow mein as he read the coroner’s report. Ragged wound edges, tapered instrument, likely threaded like a screw. Hmm.

 

John watched his son eat and read with a very focused expression and he couldn’t help but smile, it was so typical of Stiles. Always multi tasking. 

 

“You said there was a stench of magic around the corpse didn’t you Talia?” He turned to the alpha politely.

 

She nodded, “Not like Deaton’s or Stiles, their magic has an undertone of human to it. This...it was  _ just _ magic, no undertone of animal or human or anything else. Just magic.” It was irritating her. She’d never smelled anything like it before in her life.

 

“What about any tracks.” Derek took the photos from the folder and looked at them. “Some sort of...I don’t know...You know the people who pretend to be knights and stuff...because this looks like horse tracks.”

 

“What?” John took leaned over to look at the photos too. 

 

“Oh my god…” Lydia stared at the photos before meeting Stiles’ eyes.

 

Stiles groaned and flung himself back onto a floor cushion, “So Peter,” they were in Bridget’s room for the whole pack to be together, “What does your library have on unicorns?”

 

“Uh...Other than some story books, I don’t think we have much on the subject actually.” Peter tore his eyes away from his wife and son to scratch at his scruffy beard. “I can check the bestiaries we have but I am doubtful we’ll find much useful.”

 

“Unicorns.” John looked confused and deeply troubled. “Iike actual virgin liking unicorns? Aren’t they supposed to be nice creatures of light and sparkles?”

 

Stiles looked at his Dad, “And werewolves are supposed to be bloodthirsty, uncontrolled, mindless beasts according to those same legends. I dunno I am doubting the veracity of legends right now.”

 

John nodded, poking at his steamed chicken with a fork since he was a disaster with chopsticks. “How the hell am I ever going to explain that the killer is a unicorn?” He could feel a headache beginning to build. 

 

“We’ll figure something out, you’re not alone in this.” Erica pat John on the shoulder gently. 

 

“Gored by a deer?” Stiles offered, “I mean yeah, not spiraly but deer sometimes gore people.”

 

Laura nodded, “You’d be surprised how easily people will accept a bullshit answer just so it doesn’t shake their worldview boss.”

 

“That’s true enough I suppose.” John nodded, that was true. As long as it didn’t rock their worlds, people were willing to accept the lamest excuses.  “We’ll figure something out. First of all we must make sure that we’re actually dealing with a unicorn.”

 

“What about the Argent bestiary?” Boyd asked, “They might have something.”

 

Allison nodded, “We could ask anyway.” She didn’t bother getting near Victoria but she still loved Chris. He was still her Dad in the ways that mattered.

 

“Please do that if you can.” John nodded. He was aware how the Hale’s felt about all things argent but he had something running around killing innocent people in his town and he needed all the help he could get in catching it. 

 

Derek rubbed his hand over his mother’s tense back.

 

Talia leaned into her son’s touch. She would never not hate Chris or anyone born to the Argents but she understood Allison’s love for him so she could accept his presence in her daughter’s heart. And occasionally assistance from him. Still burned though. “Just take someone with you, in case Victoria tries something.”

 

Allison nodded and scooted over to lay her head in her mother’s lap as Melissa sat down next to John and reached over to squeeze talia’s shoulder. “I will. Maybe Jackson and Stiles.”

 

“Why me?” Jackson complained, half sitting in Danny’s lap, stealing food from his boyfriend.

 

“Because you don’t have a history with any Argent and if they get pissy you can go snake on them.” Scott suggested snappishly.

 

Stiles reached over and flicked Scott’s nose, “I think he was more questioning why him if I’m going too.”

 

“Aye puppy,” Bridget was nursing, and finding the averted eyes incredibly amusing, “No need to snap at our wee dragon.”

 

Jackson looked incredibly smug, both at being called a dragon, that was so much better than lizard or snake, and at Stiles of all people speaking up for him. “That was exactly what I meant. I mean, Allison is extremely capable all on her own and if she has Stiles with her I can’t really see them needing any sort of back up.”

 

“You’ve never met Victoria,” Allison said darkly, “I want human and supernatural backup if I go anywhere near that house and there’s a possibility she’s there.”

 

“Oh…” Jackson listened to the growls rising from wolf throats at the mentioning of Victoria Argent. “Yeah of course I come with you if you want it.” Jackson liked Allison and he liked Stiles too...sometimes, when he wasn’t annoying. 

 

“Thank you,” She gave him a slight smile. “I know you and Stiles are a little...”

 

“Muchly anti-each other?” Stiles said, “Yeah mostly but I like you, Jackson likes you, I think we can table our usual mutual hostility in favor of having your back.”

 

Danny kissed the back of Jackson’s neck in proud affection.

 

Jackson’s hiss was happy and content as he stole the dumpling in Danny’s hand and wiggled into a more comfortable position on his boyfriend’s lap.

 

Scott rolled his eyes but he didn’t say anything more. He just scooted closer to Allison to be there for her.

 

“So,” Laura peered at her new cousin, “What’s little red’s name?”

 

The others looked up curiously, everyone wondering what the little munchkin would be named. Peter and Bridget hadn’t let anything slip while they were expecting. 

 

Peter just grinned. “Why don’t you tell them my blossom?”

 

“Hamish. Hamish Arthur Hale,” she pinched Peter’s side, though she was smiling at him.

 

“Poor kid.” It slipped out before Erica could stop herself and she slapped both hands over her mouth when she realized she’d said it out loud.

 

Bridget just laughed, “Oh I imagine he’ll be choosing to go by Arthur soon enough lassie.”

 

“So why name him Hamish if you know he’s not going to use it?” Isaac said curiously.

 

Stiles wiggled across the floor so he could lay his head on Talia’s feet as he said, “Hamish is the Scottish derivative of James.”

 

Talia’s lips parted and she breathed out a soft, “Oh,” her eyes filling as they met Bridget’s.

 

John leaned over and took one of Talia’s hands in his own, noticing that Melissa was doing the same with the other. 

 

“Of course we wanted to name our son after the best man we’ve ever known.” Peter looked at his sister softly. 

 

She felt such an intense wave of love for her brother it left her breathless and she squeezed John then Melissa’s hands before getting up and going over to wrap her arms around Peter in a fierce hug.

 

Stiles just smiled and looked up at Allison, who’d transferred her head to Scott’s shoulder, then reached out and poked his best friend in the stomach a la the Pillsbury dough boy.

 

Scott squealed and looked at his bestie in betrayal. “Why...Why would you do that?” His cheeks were red as he rubbed his stomach where Stiles had poked him.

 

Peter hugged Talia tightly, none of them needing words for what they felt right now.

 

Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat, refusing to let his tears fall.

 

Laura on the other hand, had no problem catching her brother in a huge hug and sniffling into his shoulder in front of everyone while Boyd and Erica sandwiched Cora between them in comfort.

 

Stiles continued to poke at his best friend, coaxing Allison to join in, and soon every Hale was experiencing their own sort of comfort.


End file.
